


No Longer

by SonicFairyspell13



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: A tad bit of treason, Gen, Light Angst, Minor Character Death, Name Changes, just a mention of what Slick did, new start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: What happened to Slick's Squad after his betrayal on Christophsis?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	No Longer

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by this post on tumblr: https://sonic-fairyspell.tumblr.com/post/621236091402518528/propheticfire-droidbait-these-are-some-pretty 
> 
> And I just had to write this out.
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been a few hours since the Battle of Christophsis finally ended. And the losses were felt all through the ranks of their brothers.

For four remaining members of one squad, they felt it the worst of all.

Punch, Sketch, Gus, and Jester were all that was left of Slick’s Squad.

Slick, their Sergeant, their _leader_ , had been arrested almost a day ago for treason. His actions: giving intelligence to the enemy, destroying the walkers, the gunships, and the weapons depo, left them with just a few heavy cannons, and many, many losses. Brothers glared at them. Angry at them for something that wasn’t their fault, something they had no part in.

And Chopper, their brother, Sketch’s last batchmate, had died during the battle. They had gotten separated from him for only a few short moments. And that was all that was needed. Sketch had found him first. He was lying on top of a pile of rubble, with a blaster wound the size of a fist in the middle of his chest. Sketch held Chopper on his lap, close to his own chest, begging him to live. They were all there, comforting him, trying to desperately apologize for how they all jumped on him being the traitor. They hadn’t tried to reconcile after it had happened, thinking that they had plenty of time… But now they had no time.

They were all distraught, Sketch most of all, when Chopper breathed his last. They took him back to the aid station, where they were forced to leave him.

Now, the four of them sat, alone, in their barracks, mourning their losses. None of their other brothers looked at them the same now: some with anger, others with pity.

Sketch was curled into his brother’s holds when he came up with the idea.

 _They’re never going to forgive us for this. Never gonna look at us the same way, never gonna trust us again… Maybe we should get a transfer. And more than that. Take different names. Be different people_ , he had said.

At first, they had told him it wasn’t possible. That they couldn’t do it. That they couldn’t be anyone else. But as they thought about it, they realized it was probably their best option.

Did they want to be scorned, shunned, and distanced by their brothers?

To live with the shadow of what Slick had done for the rest of their lives?

They all knew the answer to that question.

It wasn’t hard to get them all a transfer to not only a different company, but a different battalion all together. And they got to stick together. All that was left were choosing new names and changing a few features.

Jester kept his haircut and facial hair the same, but chose to lighten it up. And Jester became Pulsar.

Punch didn’t change much either, with the exception of growing his side-burns out more. And Punch became Havoc.

Sketch decided to go much further than Punch and Jester. There wasn’t much he could do about his tattoo, and he didn’t want to. He took some chemicals he found and bleached his hair to a white-ish blonde color. His eyes, which were already a very, very light brown, shifted to blue due to a mutation both he and Chopper had. And Sketch became Edge.

Gus shaved off his facial hair, an easy choice in the end, And to make sure no one could really guess it was him, he got a tattoo in the middle of his forehead. And Gus became Scythe.

Once their transformation was complete, they headed out to the gunship that was taking them to their new Company. They were gonna be part of Tango Company under Lt. Trap.

They were never going to forget who they used to be.

They would never forget Christophsis.

They would never forget Chopper, who was marching far away now.

And they would never forget Slick, who, despite everything, had been a great leader and a good friend.

No longer were they Punch, Sketch, Jester, and Gus.

No longer were they Slick’s Squad.

Now they are Havoc, Edge, Pulsar, and Scythe.

Now they are Tango Company.

Now they are marching on with their lives, hoping to live well with the memories of their lost friends and brothers.


End file.
